Vernon Durlsey et les choses extraordinaires
by Rynga
Summary: Vernon Dursley n'avait jamais aimé les choses extraordinaires. Malheureusement pour lui, l'extraordinaire semblait lui coller à la peau... Il était donc de son devoir de protéger sa famille du danger occasionné par tout ce qui était inhabituel.


Vernon Dursley avait eu une vie tranquille pendant de nombreuses années. C'était avant la naissance de son fils, Dudley, suivie un an et demi plus tard par l'arrivée d'un autre bébé dans la famille : le neveu de Pétunia, et par extension le sien. Vernon savait qu'il arriverait quelque chose à la soeur de sa femme, un jour. Leur vie était si… dangereuse. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en attrister : il n'avait rencontré aucun des deux et c'était très bien ainsi. Plus il se tenait loin des étrangetés comme eux, mieux il se portait.

Malheureusement, la vie ne laisse pas toujours le choix, et c'est ainsi que Vernon s'était retrouvé avec deux bébés sous son toit, dont l'un présentait de nombreuses bizarreries. Oh, il avait tout essayé pour ne pas s'y attacher (il avait déjà bien assez de sources d'angoisse avec son propre enfant, merci bien), mais c'était plus fort que lui : Vernon Dursley était trop empathique.

Se faire du souci pour un enfant qui n'était pas le sien n'avait jamais été au programme pour lui. De plus, avec l'aversion de Pétunia pour tout ce qui lui rappelait sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas décemment éprouver de l'affection pour ce gamin. Et puis, il y avait déjà Dudley, et il était hors de question de faire passer quoi que ce soit avant son fils.

Non, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour que la vie du petit se passe bien sans montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Il commença par éviter au maximum de l'appeler par son prénom.  
Le protéger n'était pas chose aisée, car dès ses premières années passées à Privet Drive, l'enfant provoquait des choses bizarres. Pour sa sécurité, Vernon décida de lui aménager un coin de vie dans le placard sous l'escalier. Certes, c'était un peu sommaire, mais au moins, enfermé là-dedans une partie de la journée, son neveu ne risquait pas de se mettre en danger. Pour limiter tous les risques, il lui enleva la plupart de ses jouets : qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer, avec ses… capacités.

Pour garantir une protection maximale, Vernon décida de ne pas évoquer au petit ses origines étranges. Il s'arrangea avec sa femme et raconta à l'enfant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, celui-là même qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice. Ainsi, il ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus et ne se mettrait pas dans des situations compliquées.

À chaque fois qu'un événement étrange se produisait, le gosse était puni, de manière à lui passer l'envie de recommencer et à le protéger de lui-même. Pour ne pas rendre sa vie trop ennuyeuse malgré ce dispositif de sécurité, Vernon suggéra à sa femme de laisser le petit effectuer les corvées ménagères de la maison, sous sa surveillance évidemment. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il se blesse avec la vaisselle ou en faisant cuire le repas !

Lorsque les Dursleys recevaient quelqu'un, ils préféraient cacher l'existence de leur neveu. Pétunia en avait honte, de toute manière, et Vernon pensait que si moins de gens savaient qu'il vivait avec eux, moins de gens pourraient lui faire du mal. En dehors du placard sous l'escalier, il n'y avait aucune trace du petit dans la maison, et c'était pour le mieux.

Quand Vernon partait quelque part avec sa femme et Dudley, il laissait le gamin en garde chez une vieille voisine en qui il avait toute confiance pour le protéger et l'empêcher de se mettre en danger. Malheureusement, il fut une journée où la voisine n'était pas disponible pour garder le petit, et les Dursleys furent obligés de l'emmener avec eux au zoo de Londres. Avec un peu de chance, et si Vernon était assez vigilant, ce serait peut-être une bonne journée ! Durant le repas de midi, il osa même offrir une coupe de glace à l'enfant, ce qu'il n'osait pas faire d'accoutumée, de peur qu'il s'étouffe ou ne soit allergique à l'un des ingrédients.

Vernon tenta de garder un oeil sur lui durant toute la visite, mais les enfants finirent par échapper à sa surveillance et il suffit d'un instant pour que son neveu fasse disparaître la vitre d'un terrarium où vivait un serpent géant. Pris de panique, Vernon se mit à hurler en se précipitant sur les enfants avant d'embarquer tout le monde dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne parvenait même plus à penser normalement !

Une fois de retour à Privet Drive, il sentit tout le poids de la culpabilité tomber sur ses épaules. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour mettre la vie de Dudley et du petit en danger de la sorte ? Pour se rassurer, il décida d'enfermer le gamin dans le placard pendant trois jours, il pourrait alors observer l'apparition éventuelle de blessures suite à l'incident du zoo. Fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien.

Mais Vernon n'était pas au bout de ses peines. C'est déjà difficile de protéger un enfant, alors deux en même temps, pensez-vous…

Il arriva un jour où le petit eut onze ans. Évidemment, il était exclu de fêter son anniversaire : entre les risques d'allergie au gâteau et les blessures qu'il aurait pu s'infliger avec les cadeaux, Vernon préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Seulement, cette année-là, le risque s'invita tout seul dans la maison des Dursleys. Quelque temps avant son anniversaire, il se produisit un événement exceptionnel : l'enfant reçut du courrier. Il rentra dans la maison avec une enveloppe à la main, que Vernon s'empressa de vérifier. Après tout, il pouvait y avoir n'importe quoi dans cette enveloppe, et il préférait prendre des risques lui-même que de laisser le gamin l'ouvrir.

Vernon Dursley manqua de peu la crise d'angoisse en découvrant le courrier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Depuis dix ans, il mettait tout en oeuvre pour protéger son neveu du monde terrifiant duquel il venait, et voilà que ce monde se permettait de lui envoyer du courrier ? Pire, de l'inviter dans une école de « magie », qui devait probablement être un repaire d'êtres bizarres et maléfiques qui voulaient faire du mal au gamin !

Il était hors de question que cela se passe comme ça. Vernon détruisit le courrier, satisfait d'avoir accompli son devoir de protecteur. Mais il ignorait que les choses étranges sont tenaces : aussitôt, des dizaines de lettres se mirent à arriver dans la maison, transportées par des hiboux. Des hiboux ? Quelle horreur, les oiseaux étaient vecteurs de maladies ! Il barricada les portes et les fenêtres pour protéger sa famille.

Il alla même jusqu'à emmener tout le monde sur un gros rocher au milieu de l'océan, afin d'être sûr que personne ne le suive jusque là. Il se trompait lourdement.

Le jour même de l'anniversaire du petit, il se passa quelque chose de terrible : un monstre géant débarqua pour arracher à Vernon son neveu. Il essaya de s'interposer, mais le géant détruisit en quelques minutes tout ce que Vernon s'était acharné à construire : il expliqua au petit ses véritables origines, il lui offrit un gâteau d'anniversaire aux couleurs louches (Vernon pria pour qu'au moins, il n'ait pas utilisé de colorants industriels, avec tous les dangers que cela représentait…), et poussa le vice jusqu'à lui amener personnellement le courrier qu'il ne devait jamais recevoir.

À la minute où il entendit les mots « Tu es un sorcier », Vernon sut que tout espoir était perdu pour le gamin, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour qu'il ne connaisse pas le même sort que ses parents...


End file.
